


Fleur de Ma Vie

by DonCoelho19



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Other
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23577268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonCoelho19/pseuds/DonCoelho19
Summary: Seu filho era única coisa que lhe restara, a flor da sua vida, o seu tesouro.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Fleur de Ma Vie

  
  


Os cabelos eram de um loiro platinado que o pequeno elfo achava muito bonito. Não tinha como não achar, parecia-se com os raios da lua, uma luz celestial, ou então o sol no céu carregado de inverno. As pessoas sempre comparavam seu pai ao inverno. Olhos frios como o gelo do inverno. Expressão fria como o inverno. Cabelos de neve. Gentileza de uma nevasca. E varias outras coisas, mas Legolas não via isso.

Quando seu pai sorria parecia a primeira flor da primavera se abrindo. A voz quando ele ia lhe contar uma historia para dormir era como mel escorrendo. Quando ele lhe segurava nos braços se sentia confortável, acolhido, quentinho como quando perto de uma lareira. Quando beijava o rosto de seu pai, a pele era macia como um pêssego, e os lábios dele em seu rosto, ou no pescoço fazendo cócegas eram como veludo.

Não entendia acharem que seu pai era inverno.

Para ele seu pai era primavera.

No máximo um outono fraco. E não se importava realmente se ele nunca fosse verão. 

* * *

O som de espadas podia ser ouvido de longe. Toda vez que o metal encontrava o metal, e fazia um guincho estridente, o pequeno Legolas fechava momentaneamente os olhos azuis. Apenas para depois abrir e voltar a olhar o que acontecia lá embaixo.

Por lá embaixo ele dizia a arena de treinamento dos elfos, onde seu avô e seu pai lutavam em treinamento. Os dois se pareciam, mas não o suficiente para serem confundidos, e o pequeno sempre acharia seu pai muito mais bonito e forte que seu avô – e que ele não ouvisse nada daquilo, pelos deuses. Era um pequeno evento, vendo a quantidade de elfos que observavam com olhos grandes e curiosos o embate. Cada um torcia para quem mais lhe apetecia, é claro, e o pequeno príncipe torcia pelo outro príncipe.

Estava na área mais elevada, numa varanda do castelo que dava para a área, pendurado pelas grades de galhos entrelaçados, e se sua mãe lhe pegasse ali... Ele provavelmente levaria uma bronca.

— Está fazendo o que pendurado ai príncipe Legolas? – tomou um susto, quase pulando onde estava, e correndo o risco de uma queda.

— Tauriel – se virou para a elfa um pouco mais velha que ele. Os longos fios vermelhos dela estavam presos em uma única trança lateral, e no quadril ela trazia uma pequena adaga. Deveria ter estado treinando. Quase fez biquinho. No próximo verão ele também teria idade para treinar. – Não me assuste assim.

— E você não se pendure dessa maneira ai. O que está vendo? – ela se aproximou de si, sentando-se ao seu lado. – A luta do rei com o príncipe? Para quem está torcendo? Não, não responda, bobagem. Claro que é para seu pai.

Confirmou com a cabeça, fazendo com que alguns fios dourados caíssem em seus olhos, que ele logo tirou. Ela reparou no ato, e fez um gesto para que o menor se aproximasse, e começou a trançar lhe o cabelo.

— E você Tauriel? Está torcendo para quem?

— Para o mais forte – ela respondeu prontamente, o soltando, já com o cabelo em duas tranças – Pronto. Está ótimo.

Ficaram momentaneamente em silencio, olhando o embate e a maestria dos dois. O príncipe podia não entender de guerra e luta ainda, mas percebia o quanto aquela dança para não ser ferido era bonita, e como os passos dos dois eram graciosos. Os movimentos de se afastar e chegar mais perto. Os fios claros ao vento.

— Acredita que algumas elfas torcem para o mais bonito? – a ruiva disse com um tom irritado e um esgar no rosto.

— Mas o mais belo não é o mais forte? A força não é uma beleza?

— Bom ponto príncipe – a ruiva lhe sorriu, após um momento pensando, e com uma sobrancelha levantada perguntou – E para você? Quem é o mais bonito então?

— Meu pai!

* * *

Bocejou e esfregou os olhos, mas continuou firme em seu proposito de não dormir enquanto o pai não viesse para a cama. Desde que sua mamãe tinha ido embora o seu pai dormia cada vez mais tarde, isso era, quando dormia. Notando isso o pequeno príncipe decidiu pedir ao pai para dormir com ele.

O agora rei – já que o vovô tinha ido embora junto com a mamãe – disse que Legolas já era muito crescido, e que ele não tinha tempo para isso. Sabia que implorar e chorar não resolvia nada com seu pai, então só pediu para dormir com o pai até os pesadelos que tinha desde que mãe se fora parassem. E ele aceitou.

Vinha até dormindo mais, já que sabia que o filho não dormia enquanto não aparecesse no quarto. Mas Legolas sabia que as mortes da mãe e do avô doíam muito no pai, e que agora só tinha ele para cuidar do loiro. Então tinha que cuidar.

Quando o rei entrou no quarto o filho tinha os olhos entreabertos e lhe sorriu. Antes de sentar-se na cama ele já tinha dormido. Abriu um pequeno sorriso para seu menino e beijou-lhe de leve a testa e as bochechas altas. Seu menino. A única pessoa que lhe restara para cuidar.

* * *

— O que você está fazendo na cozinha como um servo Legolas?

Levantou um pouco os olhos para encontrar com os olhos do pai, e quase suspirou. Já tinha crescido tudo o que tinha para crescer e seu pai ainda era mais alto do que ele. Pena. Mas sua mãe tinha sido pequena e ágil, e essas eram coisas que se orgulhava de ter herdado dela.

— O que o senhor está fazendo na cozinha com um servo meu pai?

Thranduil levantou uma sobrancelha e observou o filho de movendo no cômodo vazio, graças à hora da noite, mexendo numa pequena panela no fogo.

— Isso lhe interessa meu filho? – o menor sorriu. Seu pai sempre tinha uma resposta para tudo, bem como uma pergunta para responder a outra pergunta que ele não queria responder.

Nem que fosse o próprio filho, ele não era muito gentil com este. Assim como a primavera arranca tudo o que pode das plantas, as forçando a serem as mais bonitas, prosperarem, florarem e florescerem.

— Vim fazer o chá que o senhor sempre toma, e fazer um pouco para mim também. Algum problema meu rei?

O mais velho sorriu, fazendo com que os olhos azuis gélidos brilhassem. Seu filho retribuiu, enquanto tirava o liquido do forno e o colocava em dois cálices comuns. Antes de levar a bebida cheirosa aos lábios beijou de leve a testa do menor, que sorriu.

Um sorriso que fazia com que os olhos azuis anil brilhassem.

* * *

_  
_— O bom filho a casa torna – disse sentado em seu trono, a voz reverberando por todo o salão. Assim como a risada que seu filho lhe ofereceu em troca.

O loiro vinha com um arco nas costas, uma roupa élfica comum, os cabelos mais longos, beirando ao quadril, um sorriso nos lábios, algumas cicatrizes a mais. Já não o via há sessenta anos... Como o tempo passava rápido.

— Foi você que pediu que eu partisse senhor meu pai. E fiz o que foi pedido. Conheci Aragorn, fui parte da Sociedade do Anel, ajudei, em parte, a derrubar o Sauron. E aqui estou de volta, esperando que isso seja o suficiente para estar ao vosso lado.

Desceu do trono. Observou os detalhes no filho, o modo como ele tinha crescido ao estar longe de si. Aproximou-se dele, ficava a cada dia mais parecido com a mãe. Parou em frente ao filho, que levantou os olhos.

— Levante-se. – ainda era mais baixo do que si, e como sempre foi fácil beijar-lhe a testa – Você sempre foi bom o suficiente para estar ao meu lado meu filho, meu menino.

E quando Legolas sorriu, acabou sorrindo também.


End file.
